


A Gift for You

by dearestones (Devin_Trinidad)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous! Levi, M/M, for all of you here who are fan artists this one is for you, mentions of simeon here, reader makes ruri-chan fan art for levi, seriously this man gets really envious, slightly toxic behavior, you make a gift for Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devin_Trinidad/pseuds/dearestones
Summary: You have a gift for Levi (a fan art that you drew of Ruri-chan!). Unfortunately, Levi gets a bit green with envy before you can actually give him the gift.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Main Character, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 98





	A Gift for You

Either this was going to end in tears or you were going to be blessed with one of Levi’s rare smiles. You were packing up from your last class of the day and you had just finished your latest personal project that you wanted to keep secret from all of your housemates. While the intended receiver of the gift didn’t have the tendency to look through your things, Mammon or Lucifer had more of a hands on approach when it came to your belongings. As such, you were being extra careful when you began hiding your personal project within your book-bag. 

However, just as you were about to pull up the zipper on your bag, you felt a presence beside you. Tensing, you glanced at your side only to find yourself pleasantly surprised by the presence of one of the angels. 

Simeon, forever blessed with the beauty of the heavens, smiled at you and you could practically feel yourself melt under his gaze. Unlike hanging out with demons, it was near effortless to be within his presence. It was times like these when you wished that Lord Diavolo had been more considerate and had let you stay in Purgatory Hall with the rest of the exchange students. 

“Hey, little lamb! Are you finally finished with your artwork for Levi?” His bright blue eyes sparkled with mischief as you frantically gestured for him to speak a little quieter. 

The classroom was already emptied of its students except for the both of you, but that didn’t mean that you wanted your angelic friend to spill your secrets. 

“Shhh! I want it to be a surprise!” At Simeon’s understanding nod, you reached into your bag and asked, “You want to see? I hope it’s good enough for him!”

Before you could fish your artwork from your bag, Simeon stilled your movements by placing a gentle hand over your wrist. If you had no restraint, you would have felt free to blush at his actions. 

It did not help at all that he was so pretty to look at. 

“Trust me, lamb, I think he should be the first to have a look since it means so much to you.” 

Your eyes widened. Out of anyone else in the school, you had only confided in Simeon about your little project you had in mind for Levi. No one else, not even his brothers, knew that you were trying to capture Levi’s greatest 2D waifu through your drawing skills. You probably weren’t as good as the official animators, but you knew that it would be enough for Levi.

Hopefully. 

“But… are you sure? Think of it as a thank you for keeping Mammon and the others away while I was working on this piece.”

Simeon ruffled your hair. “Nonsense! That’s what friends are for!”

You laughed, feeling very grateful for the fact that this angel deemed you worthy enough of being your friend. When you were about to tell Simeon that, you heard a series of coughs and muttered growls coming from the classroom doorway. Confused, you glanced around Simeon’s angelic form and found that it was the object of your affections standing at attention. 

Like always, he stood slouched, his clothes rumpled, and his hair covering parts of his eyes. It was the scowl, harsh and unforgiving, that had you slightly rolling your eyes. After the TSL competition and the shenanigans that the both of you had endured over the past few months, this was nothing. Still, as you bid goodbye to the angel, you were somewhat apprehensive when you reached the Lord of Envy’s side.

“Hey, Levi! Ready for tonight’s—“

Before you could talk about your plans for the evening (binge watching some sort of isekai anime that was based off an otome game), Levi turned around and began to stride through the hallways. It took a second, but you began to jog after him, mindful of the fact that you didn’t jostle your bag too much lest you wanted your work to get ruined.

At first, you tried to engage in conversation with him, but your attempts yielded only awkward silence and a deepening scowl that signaled that if you wanted to make it through the rest of the day without getting mauled to death by his demon form, you would shut up. 

So, you kind of did.

You were disappointed—why wouldn’t you be? You were looking forward to this particular anime series for weeks now and you were even more excited to show him your art! What had set him off today? You were pretty sure that none of his brothers hadn’t done anything to wrong him (you checked your DDD just to make sure) and you had been diligently listening to him rant about his favorite subjects and attending his raiding sessions without fail for the past few weeks… So what was wrong? 

Why was he… Was he jealous? 

Before you could ponder further, you blinked and found yourself actually standing outside of Levi’s room. He busied himself with the lock on his door and in a flash of demonic control and speed, he somehow slipped inside before you could even ask him what was bothering him. 

Immediately, you began banging on the door. 

“Levi! Come on! What’s wrong?” You paused for a second and leaned against the door so that you could hear him if he chose to speak. Surprise, surprise. Instead of acting like an adult demon who had been alive for thousands of years, he simply isolated himself and ignored you. 

You couldn’t exactly blame him.

Isolating people for long periods of time didn’t lend themselves to being pinnacles of social butterflies. However, that didn’t mean that he could just ignore you because it benefited him. 

Saddened and irritated that your night with him would not progress as planned, you sunk to the floor and gently placed your forehead against the cool grain of his door. The cool air that came from his air conditioning gently licked you as it escaped from the narrow crack between the door and the floor, but the coolness of it didn’t calm you. Instead, it only chilled you—it chilled you to think that maybe you had done something or maybe there was something wrong with him…

You tried to call out again. 

“I don’t know what’s wrong… Please, come on. I just want you to talk to me.You can’t leave me out in the dark when I don’t know what went wrong.” You leaned back against the door and closed your eyes. The door grounded you, but you still wished for the plushiness of his bean bags and the feeling of one of his controllers sitting in your hands. “I can’t read minds, Levi. You have to tell me. It’s not fair.”

That must have roused him from whatever funk he was in because almost immediately, you heard his footsteps trotting towards his door. You had barely enough time for you to crawl away from the door before he opened it wide open and that’s when you saw—

His eyes, bright orange and brimming with hellfire, was rimmed with a dark purple hue that seemed to grow almost darker, blacker when he saw that you were sprawled pathetically on the floor. You thought about pushing yourself off the floor and standing just so you could regain the power in this conversation, but Levi’s words beat you to it. The Avatar of Envy stalked forward and dropped to the floor in front of you. If he so chose, he could have pushed you to the floor and caged you with his arms. 

That look in his eyes assured you that if you tried to move, you would not make it out of this situation alive. 

“Not. Fair.” He hissed lowly. Slowly, his face carefully lowered near yours so that the only thing that you could see was the burn of envy and malice within his eyes. He was so angry… So jealous…. “You want to know what’s not fair?”

You gulped, but nodded just the same.

Levi moved closer still and in an effort to maintain some distance, you ended up fully flat on the ground and now… Now Levi was hovering above you with all of his weight balanced on his arms as he leaned above you. Cute, shy Levi who was an otaku shut in would have shied away from this position faster than you would have yelled out, “Pervert!” However, you weren’t facing the otaku. 

It seemed that at that moment, you were facing the Grand Admiral of Hell’s Navy. 

You had seen this side of him back at the TSL competition, but this time, there was no Lucifer to save you. 

“You know, I picked out that anime for you? I bought it and I’ve been planning this night for several weeks because I knew that it was going to be just you and me… But then, I have to see you and that stupid angel get buddy-buddy and then you wanted to show him something!” 

At that, his eyes darkened further. The fire that had been present up until that point had fizzled out into sparks and had become dull. To your utter heartbreak, Levi’s body began to shudder and his eyes closed before his head descended upon the crook between your neck and shoulder. Almost immediately, you could feel the trickle of tears pool out of his eyes and coat your skin with moisture. 

“Am I not enough for you? I thought it was going to be the two of us today and then stupid Simeon began patting your head and I don’t get to do that and-and-and—”

Levi’s hair was silky soft. 

Of course, Asmo’s hair far outshone the rest of his brothers, but that didn’t mean that Levi slacked off when it came to hygiene. Gently, you ran your fingers through his hair and down the nape of his neck where you began to massage the tension that coiled there. 

“Ah,” you breathed in realization. How could you not have seen it earlier? “You’re jealous of Simeon.”

Levi’s body tensed, but you instantly soothed him by placing a chaste kiss on the crown of his head.

“Levi… it’s not a good thing to be so jealous of someone that you shouldn’t worry about. Simeon’s an angel!” You chuckle. “I know it’s your sin and everything, but I would appreciate it that the next time you get so jealous, you actualyl talk to me instead of shut me out, okay?”

You felt rather than hear him breathe out a small, but shaky confirmation upon your skin. 

“A bit louder, Levi. Shut-ins don’t shut down, you know?”

This time, Levi moved so that you could finally see his face hover above your own. You could have sworn that you saw him roll his eyes at your stupid pun, but you couldn’t be too sure. Regardless, Levi nodded and said, “Okay… for you I’ll try.”

You brushed a few strands of unruly locks away from his eyes. 

“That’s all I ask.” You began to adjust your position so that you were sitting up. Once he saw what you were doing, he scrambled off your body, face blooming with a pretty shade of rose while a waterfall of apologies cascaded from his lips. “Now, you’re right, I wanted to show Simeon something, but…”

At Levi’s questioning gaze, you immediately walked towards him and pulled down on his tie insistently. Despite his aversion towards touch, he acquiesced and bent down at your unspoken request. You placed a hand over his eyes and said, “Don’t open until I say so, okay?”

He nodded shyly. “Y-you better not try one of those normie tactics on me again!”

You assured him that you would do nothing of the sort as you rummaged through your bag until you retrieved your piece of art that you had been working so diligently on for weeks. 

“Okay. Open!” 

His bright orange eyes glanced at you uncertainly until he saw what you held in your hands. He immediately jumped to your side and brought his hands up slowly, as if he was scared that he was going to ruin something priceless.

That smile you wanted to see so badly… it was there and it was one of the rarest jewels that you had ever seen. 

It made your heart warm to see him so happy.

“Is that… Is that Ruri-chan in her adult form?”

“Yeah… I know you like her child form, but I thought since canon hasn’t given the fans a lot of material with her adult form you might like it?” You fidgeted a little, faltering under his gaze. Suddenly, all sense of bravado had gone when you had given such a lackluster explanation. What if he was offended that you hadn’t gone with her child form? She was infinitely cuter that way… “If it’s not good then you can throw it—”

And then, out of the blue, Levi wrapped both of his arms around you, bringing you closer to his chest. 

“Thank you,” he mumbled. “I.. a gift for me? That’s so… Just thank you. I didn’t think a yucky otaku like me would deserve it.”

“Oh hush,” you mumbled. “You definitely do, Levi.”


End file.
